Be Carefull What You Wish For
by ranlynn
Summary: Heroes/The Sentinel xover. I originally wrote this for the SentinelAngst Yahoo group in July 2007. During the first season of Heroes one of the audience on-line participation's NBC ran was a 'how would you stop Sylar'. That question rolled around in my br


Be careful what you wish for

author: ranlynn

rating: PG13ish

The Sentinel/Heroes crossover.

warning: sorry folks but this is a death fic.

Disclaimer: Not sure who all owns these folks but it sure ain't me. Intended for personal non-profit use only.

Sunday, July 01, 2007

I originally wrote this for the SentinelAngst Yahoo group in July 2007. During the first season of Heroes one of the audience on-line participation's NBC ran was a 'how would you stop Sylar?'. That question rolled around in my brain for a while and this is what it came up with.

* * *

Jim stifled a yawn as he rounded the last flight of stairs leading up to his apartment. Normally he'd be jogging up them but he'd just come off what had proved to be a fruitless all night stakeout with Conner. Their suspect had spent the night painting a spare room before quietly going to bed. What self-respecting bad guy painted his own walls anyway.

He yawned again and shook his head with a bit of a smile. Man, was he grateful that Conner had said she'd write up the reports. He didn't know why but he could go on day long hikes carrying a pack on his back and not be as tired as sitting around in a car all night made him.

His smile grew as he thought about how Blair had lucked out and missed last night's little exercise in patience. Or maybe not as there had been a stack of papers Blair needed to finish grading.

As Jim reached his floor he found his steps slowing and he stopped on the landing. Because he'd been so tired his 'dials' were set at 'normal' to avoid an accidental 'zone out' but there was something, some scent, feeling that was raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He cautiously stepped forward, eyes scanning every nook and dark corner and as his gaze passed over the front door to his apartment he froze.

It was open, just a fraction of an inch but it was open. Jim slowly moved towards the door while at the same time drawing his gun. He knew Blair made a point of never leaving it unlocked. They both did, they'd had way to many nut jobs invading their home in the past to ever forget that simple precaution.

Bracing himself on the section of wall next to the door his started to extend his senses but the scent that hit him sent Jim's heart racing and, forgetting all caution and training, he burst thru the door only to freeze in horror at the sight that greeted him.

Jim fought to breath as he stared down at his friend and partner. His head shook in denial even as he took in the empty blue eyes staring up at him. And blood, should there be so much blood? Also there was something wrong with the top of Blair's head. It took him a second to realize that the top of the skull had been sliced away.

Gagging Jim backed away still shaking his head when he felt the air move and his training belatedly snapped back into place. But to late. As he turned, bringing his gun up something picked him up and a moment later slammed him against the far wall. He hung there coughing, the wind knocked out of him and reeling with the pain of the impact.

As Jim's mind cleared he found he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. Then the sound of a foot step had his head snapping up and he met the eyes of a man around his own height with short dark hair, average features and pale skin. The man walked up and ran an intense gaze over Jim from head to toe, making him feel like a bug under a microscope.

"Are you special?" The man asked.

"What?"

"He seemed to think so." The man raised a blood covered hand holding a stack of paper, his eyes briefly glancing sideways. Jim eyed followed the same direction to see Blair's laptop. It was hooked up to the printer, which was printing out page after page.

"I thought he might be special to," the man continued "but he was just ordinary."

"You son of a bitch." Jim ground out, fighting to break free of whatever was holding him. "He was special!" God! He wanted rip this sick fucks throat out.

The man smiled. "No, he wasn't. But you, if he's right," he held up the papers and smiled again "you're very special." He raised his other hand and the smile fade away. "I want to see how that works."

And Jim started to scream.

* * *

Sylar, stepped over the bodies and back over to the laptop. It held a wealth of information on the powers he just acquired and while Blair's Sandburg's area of interest was more specialized then Mohinder's it still might hold clues to other 'special' people. Sylar picked up the laptop, turned and froze as he found himself standing in a blue tinged jungle.

He stepped back in confusion. "What the..."

"You have stolen that to which you have no right." The deep voice had Sylar spinning around and he saw a man standing on a stone platform, dressed like some kind of...indian maybe?.

Sylar smirked "Evolution. Survival of the fittest, isn't that how it goes. He wasn't strong enough to stop me." Then he brought up his hand, intending to throw the man away with a mental shove but nothing happened. He tried again and again nothing happened.

Angrily Sylar started towards him but stopped as first a large grey wolf then a black panther came up to stand on either side of the man.

The deep voice continued, "And so this generation will loose a protector."

Sylar sneered "And what, you're here to punish me?"

"I can do nothing, but you may yet be able to save yourself."

"Save myself? Save myself from what?" Sylar frowned in confusion.

"Everything."

"Everything, really," Sylar smirked "and how am I supposed to do that?"

"Choose."

Sylar was confused "Choose? What do you mean choose?"

"To set aside what you have taken"

"Set it aside?" Sylar laughed. "Why? He wasn't using it. None of them were. All of them, small people with power none of them deserved." Sylar laughed again but it trailed off as the wolf and panther jumped down from the platform and moved to flank him.

"So you will not save yourself?"

"No," Sylar ground out "I won't give them up." He felt panic rise up as the wolf and panther started to circle him.

The dark eyes bore into his. "You have made your choice."

Sylar stumbled back and screamed as the wolf and panther suddenly leapt at him.

"NO! I WON'T BE ORDINARY!"

* * *

"Captain?" Simon ignored the voice from the back seat of his car as he raced thru the streets towards 852 Prospect, siren screaming.

"Captain Banks I really need you to understa..."

"Shut up." Simon barked out. He could feel Conner looking at him from the seat beside him but couldn't spare her a glance right then.

"Captain Banks, please."

"I said shut up Agent Hanson". Simon all but snarled.

She'd shown up in his office early this morning to tell him the FBI had reason to believe that Blair Sandburg might be the next target of a serial killer. He'd stared at her a moment before sticking his head out his office to tell Conner to get Ellison and Sandburg on the phone and tell them to come in. Now.

For the next five minutes he listened to Agt. Hanson layout how the FBI had been tracking a man calling himself 'Sylar' who had a penchant for cutting open peoples skulls. They didn't know how he was choosing his victims as they appeared to have nothing in common. They were a mix of all ages, genders, economic and ethnic groups. Uncommon as serial killers tended to have a specific 'type' they went for. With such a diverse range of victims he'd asked what made her thing that Sandburg was a target.

Then she'd told him about the latest victim, an older woman, a mechanic or welder or something. While going over the crime scene, which was both her home and business they'd found a pile of letters between the victim and a 'Blair Sandburg' residing in Cascade, Washington. They seemed to be about her having unusually acute hearing. Again Simon asked why that made the FBI think Blair was a target. Agent Hanson had replied that the letters they'd found had blood on them and had been arranged according to date, as if someone had wanted to read them in order. A bit of research on her part had turned up a Blair Sandburg that sometimes worked as a consultant for Major Crimes division.

Conner had walked in right then to say that she couldn't reach either Jim or Blair. She'd also called Ranier University and they'd told her that Blair had missed his first class without calling in to either cancel it or arrange for someone to cover for him. Simon had stared at her for a heartbeat before grabbing his phone and calling down to dispatch to get some black & whites over to 852 Prospect, Det Ellison's apartment. And that there was a possibility of a murder suspect on the premises. Then he'd grabbed up his coat and raced out the door, both Connor and Agt. Hanson on his heels.

Simon gave himself a mental shake and slowed the car down to turn onto Prospect. As they approached 852 they saw several patrol cars and a barricade had already been set up. Hastily parking the car he jumped out, Conner and Hanson once again bring up the rear as he stalked towards the apartment building. An older uniformed officer saw them approaching the and started over to them.

"Captain Banks, I'm..." One look into the officers eyes had Simon brushing past him and into the building. Racing up the stairs he could hear Conner just behind him. They reached top floor just in time to see a youngish officer, probably a rookie, stumble out of the Jim and Blair's apartment and vomit in a corner of the hall.

Simon stood there for a moment, breathing hard when he felt a hand grasp his wrist. He looked down into Connor's face and she nodded, gently squeezed his wrist and let go.

"Captain Banks, I'm sorry." The soft voice had them turning to see Agt Hanson behind them on the stairs. They both looked at her hard and long enough for her glance away uncomfortably. Then they turned and walked into the apartment. The few officers in the apartment stopped speaking as the entered and stepped aside so they had a clear view of the bodies.

Simon wanted to yell at them to move back, they he didn't need to see his friends this way. But he just nodded at them, though neither he or Conner stepped any closer.

"Sir?" Simon turned to see the same officer that had tried to speak to him outside.

"Yes Officer..." Simon looked at his name tag "Michaels, what is it."

"The suspect is over here sir." Officer Michaels gestured behind him and Simon straitened out of a slum he hadn't realized he'd fallen into.

"You've caught Sylar?" Agt Hanson asked from the door, her looked stunned.

Michaels addressed his answer to Simon. "Uhm, not exactly Sir."

He the way over to a man laying on his back. The man's eyes were open and staring and while blood covered his hands he didn't appear to be any wounds. "He was like this when we got here Captain. Alive but completely non-responsive. I'm thinking maybe a stroke or a seizure of some kind."

"Maybe." Simon looked down at the man who had taken his friends from him. He wanted nothing more than to put a bullet thru this monster's head and cursed himself for being too 'civilized' to do it.

Some bangs and thumps had them all turning to see a couple of paramedics with a gurney. They all stepped aside as they examined the suspect and got him ready for transport to a hospital. Simon ordered a couple of officers to go along as well and not to let him out of their sight. For any reason. Agt Hanson also said she's go with them.

As they were wheeling him out Simon turned to Connor and saw her watching the suspect with a frown. "Connor?" Simon lightly touched her on the shoulder.

"Barnes."

He was confused, "What?"

Conner turned to look up at him. "He looks like Alex Barnes did, when they pulled her out of that temple remember."

Simon placed himself between her and the rest of people still working the scene. "What, you think he was another sentinel, a rogue like Barnes?" he kept his voice low.

Connor shrugged. "Don't know and until or unless he 'wakes up' I don't think we'll ever know if he is or not."

Simon stepped a little closer and his voice dropped even lower. "You've always been more comfortable with the whole sentinel thing, more willing to learn about it than I have. What's your gut telling you."

"My gut?" Connor gave a sad smile. "My gut is telling me he was looking for something. And he found it and then it turned around and bit him on the ass. That's what my gut is telling me."

She looked at him for a long moment before laying a hand lightly on his chest. "That would be some justice at least."

Simon closed his eyes and dropped his head. "But it won't bring them back."

"No, it won't." She said softly.

He took a deep breath and looked up. "Come on, I've got some people to call." As they walked towards the front door a coughing growl had Simon glancing over at the stairs leading up to Jim's bedroom and he abruptly stopped short and stared.

"Simon?" Conner asked, concerned.

Simon shook his head and looked down at her. "Nothing, it's nothing. Let's go." But he couldn't resist glancing back over his should at the stairs as they left the apartment.

For a moment he'd thought he'd seen a wolf and a big black panther standing there.

fini

* * *

**end note: **

I think there's an old Chinese curse out there saying (roughly):

_"May you have everything that you wish for"_

We'd say:

_"be careful what you wish for, you just might get it"  
_

This little bunny popped up during a commercial for 'Heroes' (season 1) asking folks to visit their website & leave their ideas on how they thought Sylar could be stopped. And the idea that Sylar would get brought down by the very thing he seeks took root. Unfortunately Sylar's nature means he only absorbs a power after killing someone which is why this fic ended up the way it did.

Anyway let me know what you think

Ran


End file.
